1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds which are active herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain phenoxybenzoates show herbicidal activity and are disclosed in e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,652,645; 3,784,635; 3,798,276; 3,928,416; 3,941,830; 3,979,437; 4,001,005; 4,002,662; 4,046,798; 4,063,929; 4,164,408; 4,164,409; 4,164,410; 4,178,169 and 4,185,995. However, the herbicidal effectiveness and selectivity of a given phenoxybenzoate cannot be predicted from an examination of its chemical structure. Often quite closely related compounds will have quite different weed control abilities and crop selectivity.